Intertwined
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: When Maka & Soul first met that both knew something was special. But, Soul has a secret, can Maka save him, or is it going to destroy him. Review's would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Intertwined

DestinyDevistation

She had heard the music while exploring the halls of her new school. The composition was unlike anything she had ever heard. It had an eerie sound to it. Her body moved toward the hypnotizing tune, her mind lost it's harmony. With each step it became louder, louder, louder. The symphony took her to a large door. She stood, for a moment, and listened. The only instrument she could hear was a piano. No brass, no strings, no percussion, no voice; Just that lone piano. The notes seemed to twirl around her, pulling, tugging her forward. She had to know just who was creating this beautiful sound. Her hands lifted up to the wooden barriers, then, her body moved forward; pushing the doors as she went. The moment she was passed the doors, her eyes feel on him. His back was turned to her, she watched his shoulders move to play each note. He was wearing a black hoodie, and dark loose skinny jeans, from what she could tell. White tousled hair sprung out from the black beanie he had pulled over his head. The music pulled her onward, toward the boy. He hadn't noticed her until she was right behind him. He stopped playing, but didn't move. "You play beautifully, will you play some more?", she felt awkward when he stopped, so she had to say something. He turned his head slightly, but she still couldn't see his face. "You actually like my music?" He had a cool voice, it had a certain sound to it, that she just couldn't put her finger on. His question confused her, "why wouldn't I ?" The musician chuckled, then turned to face her, "what's your name?" She studied his features before answering. He had lazy looking ruby eyes, a small nose, tan skin, and jagged smirk finished his look. "Maka Albarn, and you?" She sat beside him on the piano bench. "Soul." She'd never met anyone with that name before, "Soul, I like it! What's your last name?" His body tightened, as he inhaled deeply. There was a long pause and Maka began to regret asking. "Evans, but don't ever call me that, I hate that last name," He pointed to his mouth, "so, since I have these, and my name is Soul, people just call me Soul Eater." Maka found it an odd name, but didn't say anything. "Alright, i'll just call you Soul." He smiled, "hn"

A bell echoed through the room, it was time to go to class. Maka sighed, "I still don't know where i'm supposed to go!" She pulled her schedule of her jacket pocket. Soul plucked the folded paper from her hand and looked it over. "All your classes are pretty close to mine, and we have lunch together, so I guess i'll show you around." Maka smiled, then followed up by giggling. "thanks so much! Come on, let's get going." They stood up and made their way down the halls.

Soul watched Maka from the corner of his eye. She had ash blond hair, tied into two low pigtails, with fringe framing her face. She stood about a foot shorter than him, give or take a few inches. She had pail smooth skin. She was extremely thin, and he tough it was cute. She looked up at him with large olive green eyes. She had a button nose and pink lips. She was wearing a pain white button up, with a black sweater-vest overtop, a plaid skirt covered her thighs, knee high socks and Mary-Janes finished her look. Normally Soul would never even look at a girl like her. She was nothing like him, she deserved better. But, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to talk to her, like he needed to be around her. He didn't know. He knew he couldn't get to close, but maybe just this once, he could try.

He felt the eyes on them as they walked, side-by-side, down the halls. "Here's your class, Maka." he pointed to a door on his left, "I'll meet you at the benches down there and show you your next class." He pointed to the seats down the hall. She smiled at him and walked into her class, giving him one last wave. Soul sighed, he was going to be late; his class was on the other side of the school.

Maka was escorted by Soul to every single class, and he was late for most of his. The two had hung out at lunch, where he introduced her too his friends. Kid, Black*Star, Patty, Tsubaki, and Liz. They all warmed up to her pretty fast. She told him that she had met a few other people she liked in class. They had walked out of school together a few minutes ago, and Soul was on his way home. He dreaded it, he always dreaded it. He was dragging his feet, staling as much as he could. He couldn't avoid it though, and eventually he was standing outside his 'home'. Soul sighed, then took a deep breath in. He prepared as much as he could, he knew it would never be enough. He twisted the handle, and pushed the door open as slow as he could. The scent of booze and cigarettes immediately attacked his senses. He stepped inside his hell, knowing very well what waited for him. Soul clenched his eyes shut, and waited. One voice sounded, "It's home." Soul's body began to shake, he knew what was coming. Another voice followed, "Finally! I've been waiting all day for this!" Soul gritted his teeth as the voices began to laugh and move closer, he was terrified.

Maka looked down at the burnt curry. How could she have burned it, she cooked all the time. She just got distracted, Maka had this overwhelming feeling, she didn't know what it was, but it was bad, and it had something to do with the jagged mouthed boy she met today. But what... A loud ringing filled the empty apartment, the burner was still on. Smoke was pouring from the pan. She panicked and the feeling was forgotten, at least for a little while.

It came back hours later, when she was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Intertwined

Chapter II

DestinyDevistation

I have no rights to 'Soul Eater'

Soul stood there waiting, he knew what was coming. He couldn't fight them off, he couldn't do anything. So, he simply waited. The deeper of the voices sounded, "Wes, hold _it!"_ Soul felt hands grip onto his shoulders as Wes latched onto him. Soul tensed his body and prepared the best he could. He could feel the breathe of the owner of the voice hitting his face, it reeked of booze, cigarettes, and it just downright stank. A hard punch to his stomach made Soul want to vomit, then another came, and another. The assault had just begun, and Soul knew it was far from over. His body began to slouch, only to be pulled back up by Wes, "Stand up, Maggot!" The insult was followed by a punch to the back of his skull. This sent him straight to the floor, where he finally looked at his attackers. Wes, Souls elder brother came into view first. His red eyes glaring down at Soul, like he was absolutely nothing. Wes kicked Souls ribs, sending him rolling a few feet. That is until his body hit something. Soul looked up to the face of his Father, the person he hated most. That sickening, horrible, jagged smirk, and that damned look. "You're pathetic, you don't deserve the name _Evans!" _Soul hated that fucking name, he wished he'd never had it, because it was their name. He wanted nothing to do with them, he was nothing like them. So why was he cursed with this name, this horrible damned name? He could never escape. Another kick from Wes hit Souls lower back. Then a kick to the stomach from his father. Soul knew not to scream, they would only hit harder to shut him up; he just held it in. His mind wandering off, trying to escape this hell. He could still feel every blow, hear every insult & laugh. But, his mind was focusing on the smiling face of the girl he met today, _Maka. _The last thing Soul felt was something hit the side of his head, and he was out cold.

Maka sighed as she rolled around in bed. No matter how comfortable she got, or how sleepy she was, the very moment she was about to fall asleep that horrible feeling would nip at the back of her brain. She could never put her finger on exactly what it was, and that's what killed her. Did she forget something, maybe she didn't lock the door. No, that wasn't it. She had called her mother, so that wasn't it. She growled in frustration and threw a pillow over her face, why couldn't she just sleep. She glanced at the nightstand clock, midnight, it was midnight! Why couldn't she just sleep!

Soul woke up sometime later. He could hear the loud snoring of his father from down the hall. He sighed in relief, he could't have handled another beating. He tried to sit up, no dice. He dragged himself a few feet to a nearby chair, and used it to pull himself up. His ribs hurt more than anything, but everything hurt. The pain almost brought him to tears. Adrenaline numbed the majority of the pain when it was happening, but the aftermath was almost unbearable. He had no time to heal, this was a daily thing for him, for as long as he could remember. Soul managed to limp to the hall, then braced himself on the wall. There was light coming from under Wes' door frame, so he tried to be quiet. After five minutes of struggling to make it down the hall he reached his room. If you could call it that. He had one dresser, an alarm clock, and a mattress on the floor. No windows, no posters, no anything, just plain white walls. It drove him crazy. Soul collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to pull off his clothes, or even pull his worn blanket over him. The pain was just to much. He took one glance down at the clock before drifting off, one o'clock. He'd be killed at school tomorrow.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Maka forced her eyes open, she had no idea what time she finally fell asleep last night, but she was tired. She lazily pulled herself upright and out of bed. Her fist came down hard on the damned alarm clock. She thought about going back to sleep, but the feeling came back, and she was awake instantly. She still couldn't find the cause of it. She pulled on a regular outfit, some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She didn't feel like dressing up today. Her hair was worn down, it reached the middle of her back. She slipped on some tennis shoes, and headed out the door.

Soul woke up with his body completely stiff, it hurt, but a lot less than it had last night. He pulled off his clothes from yesterday. His body was covered in bruises, older ones yellow and green, the newer ones blue, purple and black. He had to keep them hidden, no one could find out. They'd kill him and anyone who knew. Soul pulled on new clothes, then his black hoodie, and his beanie. He had a huge knott on the back of his head, and he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled on his shoes and headed out. Wes and his father must have still been asleep. He was glad, he just wanted to leave.

He met up with Maka on the way there. Exactly where they parted ways the day before. She smiled, and it made him feel better. Soul knew there was something special about Maka Albarn, and it killed him. He could never be in a relationship, not while he was living anywhere near them. Soul was terrified of what they would do to her, and that he wouldn't be able to stop it. "Hey Maka." Soul smiled, he may not be able to have a relationship, but he couldn't keep himslef away from her, after all she liked him music. "Hi Soul."

The library was quiet during lunch as Soul watched Maka read her book. Their other friends were quick to decline when Maka brought up the school's library. Soul, however accepted her offer. Now, he was sprawled out over his chair, and felt like he was dying of boredom. Why did he ever agree to come here. "Maakkaaa!" Her eyes left the book, and met his. "I'm bored." He crunched his face and crosed his arms, like a small child would while throwing a tantrum. Maka raised an eyebrow, he was an odd boy. But, she couldn't help but find it cute. She closed her book, "fine, what do you want to do?" He turnd his body to sit upright in his chair, "first, give me that.", he snatched the book from her hands, "if you don't start moving around your going to start growing mushrooms out of her head!" Maka's face matched her emotion, confused. "Bu-" Soul cut her off, "No buts! You're getting some sun!"

Soul latched onto her wrist, and began to drag her out of the library. The two were bickering as Maka tried to pry herself back to her book.

"MAKA!" the two stoped their bickering, and turned to face the source of the screaming. "oh no." Maka's expression dropped. A tall red-headed man was racing tward the two, screaming Maka's name over and over. He finaly reached them, resulting in almost knocking them over. "Maka, your Papa's here and..." The man stoped speaking when he noticed Soul was standing there, still holding onto Maka's wrist. "Why are you holding onto my daughter, octopus head!" Soul scoweled at the insult, then realized what he said. He turned to Maka, who had the same look of annoyance on her face as he did, "_this_ is your dad?" Maka sighed, "Go home Papa, Soul's none of your concern." Maka grabed onto Soul's wrist, then pulled him past her father, and they went on their way. The argument over the library was forgotten. Soul looked back at the mopeing man, still standing where they left him. He turned back to Maka, "what was that about?" She sighed, and her pace slowed. " We moved here because of my parents divorce, Mama found out that Papa had been cheating on her since before they we're married, with lots of other women," They'd stoped walking, no one was around them; Soul watched her as she continued, "When the divorce was finalised last month Mama decided to travel the world, and Papa decided to move here, where they grew up. There was no room for me on her trip." There was a long pause. Soul sympathized with her, but he couldn't help but feel a little angry. If only she knew how lucky she was. "He loves you, Maka" She was shocked, and didn't know what to say. She just looked at him. "I'm not defending him, what he did was totally uncool, but atleast he loves you, and he's trying right.", Soul smiled at her, "Besides, if you hadn't have moved here you wouldn't have met me now would you?" Maka smiled, he was right. She didn't like her father, but she loved her new home. She loved her new friends. Besides, the spikey haired jagged tooth boy was growing on her. "Yeah, I guess your right." Maka went to hug him. Before Soul knew it he was in her embrace. He winced. It hurt, a lot. But, there was no way he was going to pull away. He'd never been huged before, atleast not since, _she_ died. Soul smiled and put his arms around her too. "Thanks Soul."

Ding Ding Ding

They pulled apart. Their hands found their way together and Intertwined. Soul smirked at her, "Come one, we'll be late"


End file.
